seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
1374
Hammer (1st month) Alturiak (2nd month) Ches (3rd month) Tarsakh (4th month) *4/31: Blood Bath III: Winner: Dryden *4/31: After 1 year of campaigning, Kralgar Bonesnaper who was the Chief of the Uthgardt Griffon tribe unites most of the other tribes under his banner declaring himself "The Khan" of the North. The Shamans of each tribe claim to have had a celestial vision of Kralgar's conquest and subsequent unification for some higher purpose that will protect the realms. Those that oppose his rule in the area are slaughtered by his Golden Horde; a large division of horse rider barbarians. Mirtul (5th month) *5/15: Battle of Boareskyr Bridge begins *5/19: The Long Road, a major trade route falls under control of Kralgar Khan. Special licenses and taxes are imposed by the Khan to legally trade. *5/20: Cormyrean forces lay siege to Suzail *5/25: Dwarven forces attack Vaerus *5/25: The Drow forces betray Dryden. *5/27: Battle of Boareskyr Bridge ends in route, Melkose's forces flee. *5/28: Forces in New Suzail abandon the city. Many flee to Nightmare keep. *5/30: Pirate fleet rescues Melkose's sorry ass. Kythorn (6th month) *6/14: Melkose sets up fort in Hulburg *6/20: Dross begins infiltration of Ylraphon Flamerule (7th month) *7/4: Melkose's forces attack and claim the Delhalls *7/7: Lord Ryle in Ylraphon is assassinated, Druxus becomes Lord Ryle *7/9: Castle Perilous claimed by Cor and Tez *7/20: Amber Thoden's villa is attacked outside of Ylraphon *7/22: Melkose's forces (exforces) attack and claim Firehammer Halls *7/23: Unification Tournament takes place at Zhentil Keep: winner: Kelnozz *7/30: The pyramid scheme begins *7/31: Kaurik is ambushed and assassinated by Cor and Dristin Eleasis (8th month) *8/1: Zencil and the Pirate Fleet begin their return to the Sea of Fallen Stars *8/9: Dristin cleans out his Zarangon *8/11: Melkose attacked by the holy army of Tempus in Hulburg *8/25: Melkose completes 1 day of service to Zaebos *8/26: Evil little guys assault Myth Drannor *8/27: The Sith are discovered in Waterdeep, specifically in a Church of Shar in the Undermountain. *8/30: Evil little guys abandon Myth Drannor *8/31: Evil little guys fight and defeat the Time Dragon Eleint (9th month) *9/30: Evil little guys fight and defeat Shak'tari the Queen of the Mariliths Marpenoth (10th month) *10/3: Vambran becomes a shade. *10/5: Strange disappearances begin to occur across the Sword Coast and surrounding region. Those missing were almost always an authority figure, leader, or pillar of the community. *10/6: Guildmaster Ravenscar of Baldur's Gate goes missing. *10/7: Organizations, factions, nobles and others that were connected with Ravenscar are raided from an unknown enemy. Many important individuals are killed or reported missing. The massive organization with all its connections and wealth crumbles as nearly all its assets are confiscated. *10/8: Baldur's Gate dispatches a team to one of the last remaining safehouses of the Guildmaster with Duke Eltan leading the way. The entire company is never seen or heard from again. *10/9: Baldur's Gate sends messengers to Waterdeep requesting help as their city is under attack from strategically placed assassins. Practically every level of government was infiltrated and key targets are eliminated in an overnight battle. *10/9: Kalseru, an ancient green dragon seeks refuge with the druids of the region as the Forest of Wyrms was attacked by no less than 20 red dragons with spellcasters mounted on their backs. Kalseru explains that the invading force new intimate details of the dragons and their lairs. *10/10: The powerful druid of the Forgotten Forest Pheszeltan is killed by a small demonic creature of unknown origin. *10/10: Waterdeep dispatches a team to investigate Baldur's Gate plea for help. The team consisted of Piergeiron, Khelben, Laerel, Les Balidar, Matrius Darkclouds, and seven others. *10/11: Asbravn is attacked by red dragons in the night. The city is destroyed with no sign of any survivors or their bodies. *10/11: High Lady Cylyria Dragonbeast and a group of harpers are ambushed and killed by a small demonic creature and a masked warrior wielding a black lightsaber. The warrior reveals himself as Darth Dresden. *10/12: Kralgar Khan continues his expansion and consumes towns, villages, and cities around his capital city of Griffon's Nest. The armies capitulate into his empire or become slaves. *10/12: The people of Berdusk are enslaved and forced through mysterious portals. *10/13: Khelben and company reach the outskirts of Baldur's Gate and are attacked. Unable to teleport to safety, they are forced to fight their way out of the ambush. 6 are killed, 6 go missing including Khelben, Piergeiron, Laerel, Les, Matrius, and Kiirma Blackmane of the Tel Teukiira. *10/15: High Rider Lord Dhelt returns to Elturel bearing news of an impending attack on the city. Dhelt orders an immediate evacuation of the city towards the east. With the help of a poweful group of hired spellcasters, the Hellriders escort nearly 20,000 out of the city. Dhelt and his order of paladins along with an elite force of warriors meet in battle with the invading force giving the Hellriders a chance to get the citizens out of the area. *10/16: Lord Dhelt and his loyal guard inflict heavy casualties on the invasion force of githyanki. In a heroic battle lasting nearly 3 hours, Dhelt's men fight to the death, down to the last man. With his final breath, Lord Dhelt kills the general of the invading force and finally succumbs to his own wounds. *10/18: It is discovered that the Githyanki forces reside on the Astral and that conventional warfare is impossible. The githyanki are able to move entire armies by way of special gates opened up from their bases on the Astral. *10/18: Durnan, defacto leader of Waterdeep calls on the assistance of the good group to scout the Astral for any useful information that would help defend against the githyanki attacks. *10/19: The Endeavor, Arkon Dunlow's elven warship, is outfitted and crewed with the Desperate Men. Lyra Scatterspell, from the Watchful Order of Magists & Protectors accompanies the party. *'Fresh off the events of 11/14/1374 (obtaining the heart of the time guardinal) Hawk ventures to Waterdeep of 10/20/1374. Here he negotiates the acquisition of a few magic items; a Hat of Disguise and a Bag of Holding.' *10/20: Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon dispatches the good group to Scornubel. *10/20: Greenest is attacked by githyanki and red dragons. With no real military might, they city surrenders quickly. Three mysterious undead elven wizards show up and slaughter the githyanki force of over 1,000. They claim to be brothers of an ancient elven clan long extinct and sworn to protect their sacred homeland until the end of time itself. *10/21: The trio of Balenorn summon the great serpent Pythios from his hibernation to return to the realms and help defend their homeland. *10/22: The good group make it to Scornubel where a great battle is already taking place between the 500 Red Shields and 3,000 githyanki soldiers. Although heavy casualties are taken on both sides, the githyanki are forced to flee. *10/23: With the aid of Lyra Scatterspell's starmaps, the good group stumbles upon N'Khal, Citadel of the Bleeding Gith. The battle fortress is built on a dead god and boasts over 100 warships and thousands of troops. The group escapes after a small skirmish. General Fashtar assembles a strike team of specialized ships to track the elusive Endeavor and capture as many crew as possible. *10/25: The Endeavor rendezvous with a mobile military force of githzerai and trade information. It is learned that Fashtar dispatched the city destroying ship known as Hell's Inferno on the group. It is captained by a half-fiend cambion known as Infernus the Younger. *10/26: Grypht has a cryptic prophecy. He sees Alustriel in mortal danger and that the chosen of Mystra are being killed by another chosen of Mystra. Shortly thereafter, the group receives a sending from Alustriel to come to the Well of Dragons to help retrieve a powerful artifact. *10/27: The good group on the prime go to Alustriel and find her in a spell battle with a corrupted Khelben Arunsun and others. Khelben kills Alustriel and escapes along with Darth Dresden who was nearly killed. *10/27: Infernus catches up to the Astral group. In a desperate move, Arkon commands the crew of Endeavor to charge the massive ship at full speed. Just before impact, Lyra opened up a gate the took ship and her crew back to the Prime and the group boards the demonic warship. The group splits realizing that it was too dangerous for some. Nightbane, along with some Desperate Men move to the githzerai ship to help. The party rescues the captive Les Balidar and kills Dresden's apprentice, Darth Blain. Infernus the Younger is also slain. The party encounters the assassin creature known as "Gaunt" with captives chained to his armor. Jedi Force Master Udek is killed in the struggle. *10/28: Defending the githzerai ship from the githyanki and demons, Scoutmaster Broderick "Brody" Trublood is killed in action. *10/30: Infernus I and remaining crew aboard Hell's Inferno are attacked by Cor and company. Cor takes control of the deadly ship and has Tez round up the "loyalty" of the remaining demonic crew. Uktar (11th month) *11/2: The cities of Soubar and Triel are attacked and burned to the ground. Survivors are escorted through gates back to githyanki prisons. *11/2: The spy network is operational on the Astral plane. The base is named Solaris. *11/2: The Khan sends his Golden Horde south to battle against the githyanki invasion. With his massive cavalry armies, he deals the githyanki significant losses. It is unknown why the Khan is assisting the area. *11/4: Reports from Solaris suggests a staging area of githyanki marshalling to invade another city. The group is dispatched along with Zu, the diviner from Solaris. *11/6: The good group reaches the location of the invading army. Shortly before engaging, the Endeavor is boarded by the corrupted Khelben, an evil Solar, and a trio of winterwights. Lyra Scatterspell, Zu, Jedi Master Manderholm and his apprentice Alhaster, and Flash are all slain in the battle. The crew of Endeavor takes heavy casualties and loses it's ship mage and ship captain. The group abandons their ship leaving behind Les Balidar trapped inside a prismatic sphere. *11/7: The Hellriders make it to the Dragoncoast along with 19,000 citizens. The wizards discovered an underdark pass allowing them to safely travel out of the war zone. Diplomats are sent across the Lake of Dragons to petition Cormyr to harbor the people of Elturel. *11/8: Several Lords of Waterdeep are killed or go missing. Many noble families and their wealth are also reported missing. The city of Waterdeep fears it is next in line for the githyanki swarms of flying ships, dragons, and poweful warlocks. *11/10: Castle Waterdeep falls under attack from hundreds of githyanki assassins and demons. Many important figures are killed at the hands of Gaunt and his powerful Pit Fiend Sorcerer cohort Milo'Sydakkys Rexx. The good group is sent to help. Milo flees after Gaunt is rendered insane and planeshifts away. Rhazaar and Matrius are both slain in the battle. *11/12: It is discovered that the commander of the githyanki incurrsion is Pylter Ghaiyss. It is also discovered that he has foul magic that allows him to recycle the souls of the dead; in a sense, allowing him an infinite number of troops to command as they are easily replenished. *11/14: Kelemvor sends his aspect to the good group and gives them instructions on how to stop Pylter's abuse of captured souls. The group travel to a realm between life and death and confront Death himself. In a bold move, Grypht destroys his Staff of the Magi and the resulting wave of magic kills Death and Correllon Leafwalker. The ghost residing in Correllon's bow manifests in front of Correllon taking in the damage and ending his existance. Grypht begins to slowly transform into Death. The group descent into Purgatory at the lead of Grypht/Death and destroy the corrupted dragon Androhloccus, the Celestial Guardian of Souls. Darth Warren, apprentice to Darth P'Keen is also killed. Hawk and his older self step through a portal just as Grypht sunders his Staff. The Elder Hawk (some 60 or so years old) takes Grypht's place and is killed. Grypht is then placed in suspended animation. After this event, to the rest of the assembled people, 2 versions of Hawk appear, and Grypht disappears. Before anyone can ask questions, a portal opens and 2 Sith, A mandolorian bounty hunter, a lycanthrope, a bird thing and Time Guardinal step through and attack. The good group plus Hawks defeat these forces. With very little explanation, Hawk takes the Guardinal and vanishes. *11/18: Alandra, Angel of the Celestial Unrest is released from gem prison on the Astral by the spirit of Androhloccus. Alandra is told of the deeds of the good group and that they were the hope to destroying Pylter's regin. She immediately finds the group and explains that Pylter is using souls to gain godlike power. *11/19: The good group is taken to Pylter by Alandra. With all the might of the Heavens, Alandra sacrafices herself to weaken Pylter and give the group a chance to slay the unnaturally powerful githyanki. After a long and heated battle, Pylter the Ancient is finally destroyed. Darth Dresden is defeated but turns to gas after being 'slain'. Dresden returns to Baldur's Gate as the successor to Pylter's empire. Nightal (12th month) *12/2: Ronan Drenn meets up with Waterdhavian officials and organize several specialized teams to assist the towns and cities that have been hit by the githyanki. This is the first occurrance of the Jedi Order working officially with another government agency in total cooperation. *12/8: Jedi Master Kun-low and his two apprentices meet up with a unit of Desperate Men (Hawk, Sun Shine, Gunner, and Red Crow) at the Heartwing Estate (a Waterhavian Noble's estate house just South of the High Moor). The Jedi and Desperate Men are tasked with liberating Hardbuckler from githyanki enslavement. *12/14: Jedi Master Kun-low and company encounter a githyanki led caravan of slaves near Hardbuckler. The company slays the captors and free the prisoners, but Orlan, one of Master Kun-low's apprentices, is slain by the Githyanki. *12/15: Kun-low and company get to Hardbuckler, hijack a Githyanki Astral Brig, and liberate the townsfolk.Then they set off to return to Waterdeep (in the Flying Astral Brig) *12/20: Kun-low and company (now consisting of Kun-low, his apprentice Helix, Hawk, Sun Shine, Gunner, Red Crow and Davun) get new orders to rescue some refugees in the Star Mountains. *12/22: Kun-low and company set down in the Star Mountains. They begin hiking to the Highest peak, and come across mass graves for the refugees. At camp that night they are ambushed by Githyanki and Hill Giants. One of the Hill Giants (Bill) joins us. *12/23: Kun-low and company get to the Githyanki/Green Dragon lair and attack. Helix, Kun-low's apprentice, is killed, as is Bill. The company defeat the Githyanki and the Green Dragon. Sun Shine slays Darth Rend. Some of the Githyanki leadership escapes, however. *12/25: Endeavor II ports in Waterdeep. Bravo Company get orders to conduct a prison rescue / liberation in Daggerford. *12/28: Bravo Company arrives outside of Daggerford. *12/28: Pwyll Greatshout, under advisement from Wayne Minneck surrenders to Githyanki forces outside of Daggerford. Bravo Company scouts, consisting of Sunshine, Atrues, Bloodrain, and now Wayne Minneck attempt to resuce Pwyll and his men before they are marched back to Daggerford. The rescue is unsuccessful. Sunshine and Atreus manage to escape, but Wayne and Bloodrain are captured and join Pwyll and his men in the Githyanki prison in Daggerford. *12/28: after deploying the scouts to investigate Daggerford, Captain Miller sends a small team to a mosque of Tyr 11 miles south of Daggerford. The team consists of Hawk, Mal, Bjorn, Melphon, Gunner and Red Crow. The githyanki had overrun the mosque and were using it as a breeding facility. Hawk and his team freed the lone slave being held (a gnome named Dexter) and then destroyed the githyanki young growing in the bowels of the mosque. They then returned to the Endeavor II and set back towards Daggerford. *12/29: Sunshine and Atreus are picked up. A platoon of Waterhavian Griffon Riders and a Battalion of Baldurians are dispatched from nearby areas to assist with the liberation of Daggerford. *12/31: Faerunian forces attack the githyanki at Daggerford. The Faerunians attack ride the Endeavor II to a breach in the southern wall of the city, and sweep north. After the initial attack, Captain Miller leads a team of Bravo Company commandos into the castle in order to rescue the prisoners. The Rescue is a success, as is the assault on Daggerford. The githyanki forces are eradicated from Daggerford. Ka'a Frostburn, Aslim McGrath, and Darim Mulvaney (all members of Bravo Company) are killed in the battle. Category:timeline